Harry Potter et les médailles des héritiers
by lixyR
Summary: Une nouvelle élève, quelqu'un qui parlerait fourchelangue et un espoir de sauver Sirius mais sous quelle forme reviendrait-il ? La sixième aznnée d'harry semble très perturbée


**Harry Potter et les médailles des héritiers**

**Le rêve**

La nuit était tombée sur Privet Drive, et on n'entendait aucun bruit, il n'y avait qu'une douce brise qui soufflait sur les pelouses vert émeraude des petit jardin des résidents, à la fenêtre du premier étage du 4 Privet Drive un garçon de 16 ans environ était appuyé, il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux verts, sur le front il avait une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair, cette cicatrice lui avait été faite par Voldemort, qui avait tué ses parents, mais il n'avait pas sût tuer Harry, il avait disparu, cela faisait maintenant 2 ans que Voldemort avait retrouvé son propre corps mais le monde des sorcier n'avait pas cru à son retour. Depuis un mois maintenant la Gazette du Sorcier avait publié une édition complète qui ne parlait que du retour de Voldemort. Harry se demanda si Voldemort avait tué quelqu'un depuis le début des vacances, il lisait la Gazette tous les jours mais rien n'avait été dis au sujet de morts bien sûr il avait dans chaque édition de la Gazette une page qui rappelait les sortilèges de défense qui pouvaient être utiles face aux Mangemorts. Harry Potter quitta la fenêtre pour aller s'allonger sur son lit, il regarda les aiguilles du petit réveil il était minuit et une minute, c'était le jour de son anniversaire. Harry se releva et retourna vers la fenêtre, il dut faire un pas de côté pour laisser entrer 4 hiboux l'un deux était petit et s'appelait Coq, c'était le hiboux de son ami Ron Weasley, un autre était une chouette blanche qui s'appelait Hedwige, elle appartenait à Harry, le troisième était un hiboux au plumage fauve qui apportait la liste des fournitures de Poudlard et les gâteaux d'Hagrid que Harry rangea tout de suite. Harry prit la lettre et le Hiboux s'envola, le quatrième était un hiboux au plumage brun, il portait une lettre Harry la pris ainsi que le paquet d'Hedwige et celui de Coq, ce dernier ainsi que l'oiseau au plumage brun repartirent par la fenêtre ouverte Harry caressa Hedwige habituellement il aurait ouvert le paquet de Sirius en espérant qu'il lui offre un nouvel objet qu'il utilisait quand il était à Poudlard mais aujourd'hui il ne recevrait pas de cadeau de Sirius, il n'en recevrait plus jamais comme il ne recevrait plus de lettre, car son parrain était mort, Harry recompta les paquets il y en avait bien quatre comme à chaque fois à son anniversaire mais s'il enlevait le colis venant de Sirius il n'aurait dû en recevoir que trois, il décida de prendre la lettre qu'avait apporté le minuscule hiboux. Il contenait une lettre de Ron:

_« Salut Harry, j__'espère que tu passe de bonnes vacances chez tes Moldus, est-ce qu'on te surveille toujours? Fred et George vont très bien ils gagnent beaucoup d'argent avec leur magasin ils ont déjà vu beaucoup d'élèves de poudlard venir acheter des articles, j'ai demandé à mon père si tu pourrais venir mais apparemment Dumbledore a déjà prévu autre chose en tout c'est ce que mon père a dis, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire._

_Ron_

_P.S: As-tu eu des nouvelles d'Hermione ? »_

Harry senti une pointe de joie à l'idée de quitter Privet Drive mais son sourire s'effaça , ce qu'avait prévu Dumbledore était sûrement le contraire de ce qu'espérait Harry, en effet l'année dernière au cours d'une discussion, le directeur avait dis à Harry que l'endroit où il était le plus en sécurité après Poudlard était la maison de son oncle et sa tante les Dursley. Harry se résigna et ouvrit le paquet qui était arrivée avec la lettre de Ron, il déchira le papier qui enveloppait le paquet, il contenait un gâteau qui avait était fais par la mère de Ron et un boite de friandises avec un petit paquet Harry ouvrit ce der nier et vit un drôle d'objet qui ressemblait à un appareil photo sur lequel était écrit:

_« La dernière invention de Fred et George Weasley, le bombardeur à distance »_

Harry préféra poser l'appareil dans sa valise de peur que quelque chose n'en sorte et le bombarde comme l'annonçait son nom et ouvrit l'autre paquet, il contenait une boites des dernières friandises de sorciers comme l'annonçait la boite:

_« Les dragons flamboyants, la toute dernière invention de chez Honeydukes, mettez les dans votre bouche et vous sentirez une agréable chaleur. »_

Harry ouvrit la boite elle contenait une trentaine de minuscules dragons en chocolats leurs ailes étaient replier et ils semblaient dormir. Il posa la boite sans toucher aux dragons de peur de les réveille et ouvrit le paquet d'Hedwige, il contenait un livre qui s'intitulait:_ « Organisez votre travail pour n__'avoir aucun retard._ Harry sourit et ouvrit la lettre il ne fut pas étonné de reconnaître l'écriture d'Hermione vu la nature du paquet:

_« Salut Harry j__'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances moi je m'ennui à mourir mes parents ont prévu de passer les vacances chez ma tante or elle ne sait pas que je suis une sorcière donc je vais devoir oublier le monde de la magie pendant 3 semaines et je ne pourrais pas aller chez Ron et toi tu as eu la permission? J'espère qu'on se verra au chemin de Traverse, j'y vais la dernière semaine d'août, et toi, qu'est-ce que tu pense de mon cadeau? »_

S'il n'était pas minuit passé Harry aurait éclaté de rire, mais un grognement qu'émit l'oncle Vernon dans son sommeil l'en dissuada. Harry pris la lettre apportée par l'oiseau au plumage brun et l'ouvrit il ne reconnu pas tout de suite l'écriture et regarda la signature pour voir qui était l'expéditeur de cette lettre, il fut surpris de voir le surnom du professeur Lupin en bas de la lettre et se décida en fin à la lire:

_« Bonjour Harry, je pense que tu seras surpris de recevoir cette lettre mais suite aux évènements de l'année dernière je me dois de t'envoyer le cadeau que Sirius voulait te léguer. »_

Harry senti une douleur à l'estomac en voyant le professeur Lupin parler de son parrain et regarda dans l'enveloppe à la recherche du fameux cadeaux il en sorti une fine chaîne d'or au bout de laquelle pendait une médaille il la regarda de plus près et reconnu le symbole de la maison de Poudlard, Gryffondor, il retourna son attention vers la lettre:

_« Elle appartenait à ton père, il l__'a donné à Sirius en lui disant de te l'offrir le jour de ton seizième anniversaire, il a ajouté que ça pourrait te sauver, personne ne sait ce que ça veut dire même Dumbledore a dis ne rien comprendre, je te l'envoi comme l'avait dit James en espérant que tu trouveras un sens à tout cela. Je te souhaite aussi un joyeux anniversaire._

_Lunard _

_P.S. Je ne devrais pas te le dire mais ton professeur de défense contre les forces du mal cette année devrait être Tonks, elle prendra le Poudlard express dans le même wagon que toi et aussi les diligences tu sais pourquoi, je te demande donc de ne pas trop t'éloigner. Je suis sûr qu'elle s'entendra à merveille avec le professeur Rogue ou Servilus si tu préfère. »_

Harry ne put s'empêchait de sourire mais le souvenir de son parrain revint à l'assaut il revit dans sa tête ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine de Rogue ainsi que la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Sirius suite à cet événement. Harry regarda la médaille avec un peu plus d'attention, c'était bien le symbole de Gryffondor, le lion d'or était sur un fond rouge et or, la plaque était entourée de plumes rouge sur le haut il y avait un casque de couleur grise surmonté d'une lune et d'une étoile, en bas il y avait une banderole où il était écris: « Gryffondor. », ne voyant rien d'autre qui puit attirer son attention il passa la chaîne autour de son cou et pris soin de la mettre sous son pull. Il mit tous ses cadeaux et ses lettres dans le fond de sa valise et remit Hedwige dans sa cage qu'il ferma. Harry retourna s'allonger sur son lit, il était 1h30 du matin, Harry pensa qu'il était grand temps de dormir, il s'endormit en sentant la chaîne contre sa poitrine.

Ce matin là Harry avait été réveillé par les cris de l'oncle Vernon et de la tante Pétunia, il décida donc de ne pas descendre tout de suite, au bout d'une demi-heure de dispute l'oncle Vernon semblait s'être calmé, Harry décida donc de descendre. A peine fut-il entré dans la cuisine que l'oncle Vernon se tourna vers lui:

-Je suppose que tu as entendu notre dispute

-oui

-on parlait de toi, Harry haussa les sourcils, et ne me regarde pas comme ça.

-qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais?

-rien pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça? Dit la tante Pétunia d'une voix douce qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

-J'ai décidé de t'inscrire dans orphelinat

-QUOI! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIS!

-JE T'INTERDIS DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON, de toute façon tu n'iras que pendant les vacances d'été jusqu'à ta majorité, je ne veux pas que Dudley soit en danger à cause de toi, et je n'en ai rien à faire de ton copain à l'œil énorme alors qu'il vienne tu seras déjà parti

-SI TU LE METS DEHORS JE M'EN VAIS. Avait hurlé la tante Pétunia

-P…Pétunia, qu'est-ce que… non….tu plaisante…tu ne peux pas…

-Oh que si Vernon, on en a déjà parlé alors il reste là. Tiens! Dit-elle d'un ton sec en tendant à Harry son assiette où le quart de pamplemousse faisait pitié.

Harry avala le quart de pamplemousse et ne posa aucune questions, il savait parfaitement pourquoi sa tante ne voulait pas qu'il parte, dans le courant de l'année précédente le directeur de Poudlard avait expliqué à Harry que grâce au sacrifice de sa mère Harry était en sécurité s'il se trouvait dans la maison de sa tante qui était la sœur de sa mère. Il demanda la permission de monter dans sa chambre l'oncle Vernon émit son grognement habituel, Harry monta donc dans sa chambre, arrivé dans la plus petite pièce du 4 Privet Drive, Harry Potter n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, même si sa tante savait qu'il était en sécurité avec elle, elle ne s'était jamais opposée à l'oncle Vernon. Tout ce changement semait le trouble dans la tête de Harry, il s'allongea et ferma les yeux, il espérait s'endormir et ne jamais se réveiller, cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il avait vu son parrain pour la dernière fois mais son souvenir restait présent, parfois il entendait à nouveau son rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement, Harry rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers le calendrier qu'il s'était improvisé, à coté du calendrier, Harry avait fixé le miroir à double sens qu'il avait réparé grâce au sortilège de réparation. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et finit par s'assoupir. Harry se retrouva dans une pièce circulaire, il regarda ses longs doigts blanchâtres et sut immédiatement qu'il était à nouveau entré dans l'esprit de Voldemort, il tourna son regard vers le centre de la pièce et aperçut un socle de pierre sur lequel reposait une arcade pointue qui paraissait sur le point de s'écrouler, elle encadrait un voile noir en lambeaux. Harry avait déjà vu cette arcade au ministère des mystères dans la chambre de la mort, c'était à travers cette arcade qu'était passé Sirius, mais ce n'était pas la même pièce, la chambre de la mort était rectangulaire avec une fosse de 6 mètres de profondeur et des gradins, non, la pièce était différente mais l'arcade était identique, à coté de celle-ci, Bellatrix Lestranger était à genoux, elle leva son visage vers Harry et dit:

« Maître j'ai réussi à tous les faire sortir, ils avaient installé une dizaine d'Aurors, j'en ai immobilisé 3 j'ai donc libéré Malefoy, Dolohov et Macnair à nous quatre nous nous sommes débarrassés des 7 restants, mais Dolohov à refuser d'y aller, je l'ai immobilisé et attaché, j'attends vos ordres, dois-je le tuer?

-Non, il ira où je lui dirais d'aller, où il mourra, j'irais le convaincre à ma manière. »

Puis il poussa un rire suraiguë, le même rire qu'Harry avait entendu si souvent. Dans la chambre du 4, Privet Drive Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut, il mit quelques secondes à réaliser où il se trouvait, sa cicatrice lui faisait mal et il eu la sensation que quelque part Voldemort était très heureux, il fut ramené à la réalité par les cris furieux de l'oncle Vernon:

-TU TE DEPECHE CA FAIT UN QUART D'HEURE QUE JE T'APPELLE!

-oui, j'arrive.

Harry sortit de la chambre et descendit l'escalier, il avança jusqu'à la cuisine

-tu vas chez Mrs Figg

-pourquoi?

-j'ai dis que tu y allais, donc tu y vas.

-combien de temps ?

-3 jours, je dois aller à Londres pour une grosse affaires, tu ne peux pas venir, j'y vais avec Dudley et Pétunia, écoute moi bien, s'il arrive quelque chose à Mrs Figg je t'étrangle

-d'accord

-prépare des vêtements tu parts dans une heure

L'oncle Vernon monta préparer sa valise, Pétunia monta à sa suite après avoir dis à son Dudlinnouchet chéri d'aller préparer ses affaires, Harry se retrouva donc seul dans la cuisine, il courut dans sa chambre il prit la valise avec ses vêtements et ses cadeaux d'anniversaire, il ouvrit la cage d'Hedwige

-Écoute-moi Hedwige, tu dois te cacher, je t'appellerais dès que tu pourras me rejoindre chez Mrs Figg

Il mit la cage vide dans l'armoire et descendit dans la cuisine après avoir refermé la fenêtre derrière Hedwige, Harry n'eut à attendre que cinq minutes. Ils montèrent tous les quatre dans la voiture de l'oncle Vernon, il roula jusque chez Mrs Figg qui habitait à 2 minutes à pied. S on oncle descendit avec lui, à peine eut-il sonné que Mrs Figg vint ouvrir

-Oh bonjour, quand le récupèrerez-vous ?

-Dans trois jours, vous-êtes sûr que ça ne vous gènes pas?

-mais non, il pourra m'aider à aller faire les courses

L'oncle Vernon s'en alla sans jeter un regard à Harry

-Entre Harry. Maintenant que l'oncle Vernon était parti elle lui faisait un grand sourire. Harry entra dans la maison, qu'il détestait tant auparavant, Harry alla dans le salon, il y avait quelqu'un assis à la table

-professeur Lupin? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

-je suis censé veiller sur toi, mais comme tu venais ici, je me suis dis que ça ne servait à rien de rester invisible, (il baissa la voix)as-tu eu ma lettre?

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête, il allait passer trois jours chez Mrs Figg avec le professeur Lupin.

-A table, on va se régaler.

Ce soir là Harry mangea de bon appétit, il ne désirait plus qu'une chose, aller se coucher, mais lorsque le professeur Lupin lui adressa la parole il se dit que ce serait très malpoli de sa part de partir

-as-tu reçu tes résultats de BUSE

-hein? Oui j'ai oublié de regarder l'enveloppe de Poudlard.

Harry alla chercher sa valise qui était restée dans le salon. Il prit la lettre de Poudlard dans la valise et retourna vers la cuisine. Il l'ouvrit, ses mains tremblaient un peu, il lut à haute voix:

« Cher monsieur Potter, nous vous informons que vous avez été reçu à vos épreuves de BUSE dont voici le détail:

SORTILEGES: **E**

METAMORPHOSE: **E**

BOTANIQUE: **E**

DEFENSE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL : **O**

POTION: **E**

SOIN AUX CREATURES MAGIQUES: **O**

ASTRONOMIE: **A**

DIVINATION: **P**

HISTOIRE DE LA MAGIE:** A**

Veuillez, Mr Potter, cochez dans la liste ci-jointe les matières que vous désirez continuer, vous devez en cocher six au minimum. Je vous signale que vous êtes dans l'obligation d'arrêter la divination en raison e votre note insuffisante, vous avez la possibilité de continuer la Métamorphose, ainsi que les potion, le professeur Dumbledore a insisté sur le fait que vous feriez des efforts, le professeur Rogue vous a donc noté sur la liste, veuillez confirmer votre désir de continuer les potions en les cochant dans la liste.

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe

Harry releva la tête et vit le professeur Lupin lui sourire.

-C'est parfait Harry tu as tout réussi sauf la divination mais c'est sans importance, en plus tu as eu Optimal à ton examen de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

-Rogue va me détester encore plus si Dumbledore a dût insister.

-Ce n'est pas grave, voyons la liste.

Harry cocha la métamorphose, les sortilèges, les potions, la défense contre les forces du mal, la botanique et les soins aux créatures magiques.

-Bien donne-moi la liste, je vais envoyer tout ça à Dumbledore. Maintenant va te reposer.

Harry monta à l'étage à la suit de Mrs Figg, la maison était faite sur le même modèle que celle des Dursley mais à la place des photos de Dudley, il y avait des photos de chats. Mrs Figg conduisit Harry dans une chambre d'ami, il y avait un lit dans le coin à gauche et un bureau dans le coin en face de la porte, dans le prolongement de la porte à gauche il y avait une bibliothèque puis une armoire. Harry glissa sa valise sous l'armoire, se mit en pyjamas et avança jusqu'à la fenêtre il appela Hedwige qui s'était posée sur une branche de cerisier qui était dans le jardin de Mrs Figg, elle alla se percher sue l'armoire, Harry laissa la fenêtre ouverte ainsi si Hedwige voulait profiter de ces trois jours de liberté, elle le pourrait, Harry s'allongea, il était heureux, il avait reçu ses BUSE, il avait tout réussi sauf la divination qu'il devrait arrêter, un des rêves le plus cher aux yeux d'Harry, mais encore plus que les autres jours il aurait aimé recevoir une lettre de son parrain dans laquelle il le féliciterait d'avoir obtenu la note maximale en défense contre les forces du mal. Harry s'endormit, il était à nouveau dans la pièce circulaire, mais cette fois il était seul, il écarta le rideau et vit son parrain, il courut dans sa direction et se mit à tomber. Il se réveilla en sursaut puis se rendormi, il n'avait déjà plus aucun souvenirs de son rêve.

Quand Harry se réveilla il entendit les bruits d'une conversation qui venait du rez-de-chaussée, il n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux, il aurait préféré dormir et ne plus se réveiller mais il se rappela qu'il était chez Mrs Figg avec le professeur Lupin, il se leva et descendit les escalier en direction de la cuisine, le professeur Lupin portait une robe de sorcier usée et rapiécée, Mrs Figg elle portait une robe bleu marine.

-Bonjour Harry, dit Lupin, on doit retrouver les Weasley à Londres pour acheter vos fournitures. On prendra le magicobus mais d'abord tu déjeune et tu t'habille.

-D'accord, est-ce que vous savez si Hermione va venir?

-non, je ne sais pas.

-en parlant de Mr Weasley, est-ce que l'Ordre à avancé? Est-ce qu'on sait où est Voldemort? Où ce qu'il veut faire maintenant?

-Une seule question à la fois s'il te plait, oui l'Ordre a avancé mais je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant, on ne sait pas où est Voldemort, ce qu'il veut on le sait bien sûr d'abord savoir ce que dit la prophétie, il se doute qu'il existe un autre moyen de la connaître, ensuite, il veut te tuer et enfin installer la peur dans toutes les familles de sorcier, je crois que c'est tout pour l'instant et crois moi c'est bien assez. Écoute Harry l'Ordre est sûr d'une chose tu dois survivre même si pour cela plusieurs d'entre nous doivent mourir. Et si on y allait maintenant, mange tes toast.

Harry regarda la table, Mrs Figg avait déposé trois toast et un bol de café, il mangea de bon appétit et alla s'habiller. Ce que venait de lui dire le professeur Lupin, il le savait déjà mais ce brusque retour à la réalité ne semblait pas l'affectait, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose de sûr: il y avait déjà eu trop de morts par sa faute, il n'y en avait eu qu'un mais c'était déjà trop, Sirius représentait à la fois son parrain et son père, quand il était mort Harry avait tout perdu et il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre ressente ce vide par sa faute. Quand il redescendit, le professeur Lupin avait mit un jean noir et un T-shirt. Ils sortirent et le professeur Lupin tendit brusquement le bras. Dans une détonation assourdissante un bus violet à double impériale apparut, sur le pare-brise était écris en lettres d'or: _Magicobus_. Harry avait déjà eu deux fois l'occasion de monter dans le magicobus, lors de sa troisième année et l'année précédente, il monta et alla s'installer dans le fond, le professeur Lupin s'assit à coté de lui

-Harry, peut-être que tu voudrais parler à quelqu'un?

-A quel sujet?

-Harry tu sais très bien de qui je parle, de Sniffle. Je sais que c'est dur d'en parler et tu dois souvent y penser seulement je voudrait que tu te rappelle que j'étais son ami ainsi que celui de ton père alors si tu as envie d'en parler n'hésite pas, d'accord?

-Il n'y a rien à dire…

-Si Harry il y a quelque chose à dire, comme…

-COMME QUOI! Harry s'était levé et avait hurlé de toute la force de ses poumons. Tous les passagers du bus le regardèrent.

-Harry rassieds-toi, Harry se rassit, certains passagers le regardaient encore mais bientôt tous retourner leur regard vers la route car une nouvelle détonation avait retentie. Harry tu comprends que je ne dis pas cela pour t'embêter mais pour que tu saches que si tu veux parler je suis là.

-Oui, mais je ne veux pas parler, s'il vous plait je ne veux pas qu'on me parle des évènements l'année dernière.

-Je comprends…mais…d'accord, dit-il en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait Harry.

Tout le long du trajet Harry n'adressa plus la parole au professeur Lupin et ce dernier respecta son silence et ne lui dis rien d'autre, Harry ne se rappelait que trop bien de ce qui était arrivé l'année précédente, mais il ne voulait pas en parlait, pas avec le professeur Lupin, avec personne, il ferma les yeux.

-Harry, nous sommes arrivés.

-Hein… Qu'est-ce que?

-Tu t'es assoupis, on est arrivés, tu viens?

Ils descendirent du Magicobus et entrèrent au Chaudron Baveur, Mr Weasley était assis à une table autour de laquelle il y avait: Mrs Weasley, Ron, Ginny , et… Percy

-Bonjour tout le monde, dit-il. Il tourna un regard interrogateur vers Percy

-Je me sis excusé auprès de papa et maman, dit-il pour répondre à la question muette de Harry, je me suis rendu compte que depuis le début tu disais la vérité et Dumbledore aussi, il s'était levé et tendit la main vers Harry qui la serra.

-Je suis heureux que vous soyez réconciliés, mais pourrais-tu me rendre ma main, j'en aurais peut-être besoin, dit Harry avec un sourire car Percy lui tenait la main depuis 3 bonnes minutes, il la lâcha enfin.

-Désolé, je ne me rendais pas compte que je la tenais encore.

-Salut Harry, Mrs Weasley le serrait dans ses bras, il serra la main de Mr Weasley et de Ron.

-Et si on allait voir Fred et Georges, dit ce dernier

-Hein, oui d'accord

-Je vous accompagne, annonça Ginny

-Et moi aussi

Harry, Ron, Ginny, et le professeur Lupin sortirent du Chaudron Baveur par la cour et entrèrent au Chemin de Traverse.

-Leur boutique est juste à coté de celle de créatures magiques, dit Ron

Au bout de dix minutes de marche toute la petite troupe arriva devant une boutique, son nom était écris en lettres d'or:

_« La boutique Weasley, Farces pour sorcier Facétieux »_

Harry regarda la vitrine il vit divers objets dont le petit appareil photo qu'il avait reçu pour son anniversaire ils entrèrent

-Bienvenu, dit une voix, Oh Harry je ne vous avez pas reconnu, Fred viens vite c'est Harry, Fred sortit de l'arrière boutique, la porte qui permettait d'y accéder était couleur bois, les murs de la boutiques eux étaient d'une couleur rougeâtre qui faisait penser à un couché de soleil

-Oh salut Harry, dit Fred , alors tu vas bien

-Oui, ça peut aller

-As-tu reçu notre petit cadeau, demanda Georges

-Oui au fait qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Le bombardeur à distance, regarde. Fred prit le petit appareil, je vise Georges et j'appuie sur ce bouton , d'accord

-oui et qu'est-ce que…

-Attends, reprit Fred, là tu vois sa photo qui sort de l'appareil et si tu appuie sur cet autre bouton, il appuya sur le bouton en question et un liquide vert jailli de l'appareil et arrosa la photo, presque aussitôt Georges fut recouvert de liquide vert d la tête aux pieds

-Fantastique, dit Ron dans un sifflement d'admiration.

-Oui on sait, dit Fred

_ -Récurvite, _avait dit Georges, le liquide vert avait maintenant disparu

-C'est original

-Oh professeur Lupin je ne vous avais pas vu, dit Fred.

-Harry(Georges baissa la voix pendant que Fred parlait avec le professeur Lupin) on te l'a offert dans l'espoir que tu l'utilise pour Malefoy et… Rogue, tu peux choisir d'en envoyer que sur une partie précise du corps en réduisant le jet avec ce bouton, normalement il y a un litre de jus et tu dois le recharger quand il est vide mais pour te remercier on l'a modifié et le tien se recharge automatiquement

-OK

-je crois qu'on devrait y aller il est 11h30, au revoir, dit Lupin

-Salut, dirent les jumeaux en même temps

-Ouai, dit Ron

-A ce soir, dit Ginny

-A la prochaine, dit Harry. Ils sortirent et le professeur Lupin attrapa Harry par l'épaule

-Si tu le fais à Rogue débrouille toi pour qu'il ne sache pas que c'est toi, mais c'est original comme idée, les maraudeurs n'auraient pas trouvé mieux

-D'accord, Harry sourit mais il pensait à nouveau à Sirius, son parrain adorerait humilier Rogue autant que Harry si ce n'est plus.

-Vous voilà enfin, Mrs Weasley se trouvait dans la cour du Chaudron Baveur, j'allais venir vous chercher. Ça fait une demi-heure que vous êtes partis, on avait dis 20 minutes.

Ils rentrèrent tous dans le pub Mr Weasley avait réservé une salle, ils mangèrent tous de bon appétit, ils passèrent leur après-midi à acheter leur fournitures scolaires, ils ne rencontrèrent que Dean Thomas et Colin Crivey et son petit frère. Cinq minutes avant de repartir Harry se retrouva enfin seul avec Ron les autres était sur la table de derrière.

-Harry tu es sûr que ça va tu es pâle

-Oui ça va, enfin, pas vraiment

-Vas-y qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu peux tout me raconter

-C'est que, je vais passer trois jours-enfin plus que deux- avec le professeur Lupin mais ensuite je devrais retourner chez les moldus pour un peu plus de trois semaines et j'en ai assez si ça continue je crois que je vais partir, je sais pas où j'irais mais le plus loin possible de mon oncle et de ma tante

-Pourquoi? Il s'est passé quelque chose

-c'est que j'en ai assez de les entendre murmurait que je les mets tous en danger et que…

-et que quoi?

-… Que tout va mieux depuis que..

-Depuis que quoi? Harry qu'est-ce que tu as, tu es blanc comme un mort

-…Depuis que Sirius est…qu'il est…que…tu sais…ils savent que Sirius est…enfin qu'il est…

-C'est bon je comprends Harry, mais Dumbledore fait ce qu'il juge être le mieux pour toi je suppose, oui

-Tu viens Harry, il se retourna, le professeur Lupin s'était levé, Harry dit au revoir à tout le monde et le rejoignit, il l'attendait à coté de la porte qui donnait sur la rue côté moldu.

Harry ne vit pas passer les deux jours qui suivirent, le professer Lupin ne lui avait plus parlait de Sirius ils avaient discuté des BUSE et de Rogue ainsi que de la blague qui lui était destinée. Harry rentra chez les Dursley, il monta dans sa chambre, ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer Hedwige et barra trois jours de plus sur son calendrier, il s'assit sur le lit, il avait passé trois jours avec un membre de l'Ordre et il n'avait cependant rien appris de nouveau au sujet de Voldemort.

-AAAAAAAARRRRGH!

Harry descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre la baguette brandie, il entra dans la cuisine d'où venait le cri, il s'attendait à voir un mangemort mais non, la personne qui se tenait au milieu de la cuisine des Dursley n'était autre que Albus Dumbledore.

-Que faites-vous là professeur?

-OUI QUE FAITES VOUS LA ET QUI ÊTES-VOUS? Hurla l'oncle Vernon

-Je me présente je suis Albus Dumbledore directeur de Poudlard mais je n'ai pas le temps de parler, je suis venu chercher Harry, vas préparer tes affaires, il s'était tourné vers Harry. Celui-ci monta chercher sa valise mais alors qu'il détachait le petit miroir il eut un doute et si la personne qui était dans la cuisine n'était pas Dumbledore, si c'était un mangemort qui avait pris son apparence, Harry décida de vérifier en posant une question à laquelle seul le directeur de Poudlard pouvait répondre. Il retourna dans la cuisine avec sa valise, en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait poser comme question. Dumbledore était entrain d'expliquer quelque chose aux Dursley quand il entra ils se retournèrent vers lui.

-Professeur, puis-je vous poser une question

-bien sûr, à quel sujet

-Pour être sûr de m'adresser à la bonne personne. Quelle forme prend mon patronus et quel et son nom?

-Il prend la forme d'un cerf qui s'appelle Cornedrue. Allons-y. Tiens Harry c'est un portoloin, Harry prit la boite de lait et il senti l'habituelle impression qu'un crochet l'avait brusquement attrapé derrière le nombril en le tirant en avant, après quelque secondes il atterrit dans la cuisine du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Harry regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait que cinq personnes, Mrs Weasley, Tonks, le professeur Lupin, le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Rogue.

-Bonjour Molly, dit le professeur Dumbledore, où puis-je aller pour pouvoir parle seul à Harry?

-Il y a une pièce la-bas, elle montra une porte dans un coin, mais je continue à penser que vous avez tort. Harry vit qu'elle avait l'air en colère et elle fixait Dumbledore d'un air furieux. Dumbledore ne lui accorda pas un regard et fit signe à Harry de le suivre.

Harry ne posa aucune question, conscient que ça ne ferait qu'envenimer les chose encore plus entre Dumbledore et Mrs Weasley, qui n'avaient pas l'air d'accord sur un sujet pointilleux. Harry entra dans la pièce, les murs étaient sombres variant du noir au gris le sol était couvert de poussière ce qui le fit penser à Kréatur. Dumbledore s'assit dans un petit fauteuil devant une cheminée et en désigna un autre à Harry, il s'y assit et attendit, Dumbledore ne parlant pas Harry se décida à engager la discussion

-Professeur, pourquoi êtes-vous venu me chercher?

-Harry, j'ai eu une petite discussion avec le professeur Lupin, il t'avait entendu parler avec Ron…Au sujet de tes vacances…

-euh…oui…je vois de quoi vous parlez…Dumbledore lui fit signe de se taire, il avait l'air plus fatigué que l'année dernière.

-Harry, je croyais avoir été clair au sujet du fait que tu devais rester chez ta tante.

-oui, mais

-Non, je t'ais demandé de me laisser finir, donc je croyais avoir été clair au sujet du fait que tu devais rester chez ta tante, mais je comprends parfaitement que tu veuille partir, je suis donc venu te proposer de rester ici, au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Tu pourras réfléchir ce soir, tu dors ici et demain tu me diras si tu désire rester en sachant que quelque soit ton choix, je te proposerais aussi de faire partie de l'Ordre, alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

-C'est que, j'aimerais faire partie de l'Ordre, mais…

-Tu me répondra demain, à neuf heure il y aura une réunion, bon maintenant tu peux aller dans la cuisine ou dans ta chambre, Molly a déjà dût monter tes affaires.

-Au fait pourquoi est-ce que Mrs Weasley est-elle en colère?

-J'ai longuement discuté avec les membres de l'Ordre au sujet de ton admission et elle jugeait, à tort je pense, que tu étais trop jeune, mais le reste de l'Ordre jugeait que si une personne au monde méritait de faire partie d'une association qui combat Voldemort c'est bien toi, et je suis entièrement d'accord avec eux mais bien sûr tu auras un rôle spécial à tenir, j'aimerais que tu continues l'AD

-Quoi?…mais, l'AD avait été créé pour que les élèves puissent apprendre à se défendre car le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal était une abruti incapable

-oui mais je devrais peut-être te signaler que tous les élèves qui faisaient partis de l'Ordre ont eu E à leur examen de Défense contre les forces du mal, à part toi qui a eu O.

-Professeur vous avez un trouvé quelqu'un pour assurer les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal

-Oui mais je voudrais que les élèves désirant apprendre à combattre les Mangemorts puissent pratiquer les sortilèges en dehors des cours, tu pourrais même organiser des petits duels entre eux, non? Ce sera ta mission pour l'Ordre, je te donnerais des informations supplémentaires à la réunion de demain.

-D'accord.

-Harry retourna dans la cuisine et ne fit pas attention à Mrs Weasley qui lui demanda comment ça c'était passé. Il monta dans la chambre qu'il avait occupé lors de son dernier séjour dans cette maison, il retrouva le portrait vide et alla s'allonger sur le lit, il ferma les yeux, il avait tellement souhaité faire partie de l'Ordre l'année dernière que sa réaction si peu enthousiaste l'aurait surpris mais c'était sans compter les évènements de l'année dernière, cette maison étaient remplie de souvenirs de son parrain et Harry se demanda si il ne ferait pas mieux de retourner chez les Dursley.

-Est-ce que tu dors? Harry se releva et regarda Tonks, elle avait un visage pâle en forme de cœur, des yeux sombres et brillants, et des cheveux courts, d'une couleur rose chewing-gum, qui se dressaient en mèches pointues. Est-ce que ça va? Bien sûr que non, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais pensé que tu voudrais peut-être parler?

-Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je voudrais parler?

-Parce que ce serait normal, mais si tu ne veux pas parler tu n'as qu'à le dire et je m'en vais. Elle fixait Harry qui ne savait quoi répondre, après tout peut-être qu'elle avait raison, il avait peut-être besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

-Oui, d'accord, tu…désolé vous voulez vous asseoir…Professeur?

-Je vois que Remus a été trop bavard, bon, … par où veux-tu commencer?

-C'est vous qui êtes venus me parler, alors c'est vous qui devez savoir de quoi parler.

-Oui…mais….bon d'accord, je voudrais parler de Sirius…, Harry aurait dût s'en douter, tu voudrais peut-être en savoir plus sur cette pièce.

-Oui mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me rappelle ce que je sais déjà, j'en rêve assez la nuit pour en reparler le jour.

-D'accord, d'abord ce dont on est sûr: cette pièce s'appelle _« La chambre de la mort. »_ et ce n'est pas par hasard, tu sais sûrement que les personnes qui travaillent dans ces pièces sont surnommés _les langues-de-plomb _, or il y en a un qui travaille pour l'Ordre, il s'appelle Funestar, je crois que tu l'as croisé à la coupe du monde de Quidditch, il nous a appris que dans cette pièce ils étudient La Mort,

-Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par: _ils étudient La Mort._

-Attends, je n'ai pas fini, cette arcade est une de leurs inventions, ils l'ont créé pour pouvoir aller dans le monde des morts, mais ils ont oubliés un détail, comment en sortir? Après plusieurs années il paraît qu'ils avaient créé une sortie mais que personne ne l'a passée, enfin presque, un sorcier, il s'appelait Viahné Talon, il voulait savoir ce qu'ils fabriquaient, au ministère des mystères, il y est allé et…il est tombé derrière l'arcade, jusque là c'est encore ce qui est certain, sa femme à voulu aller le chercher, mais elle n'est jamais sortie, en revanche, un cheval noir est sorti.

-Et alors, quel est le rapport?

-Euh…je ne sais pas, Harry avait l'impression qu'elle fuyait son regard.

-Bon et ensuite, en quoi ça pourrait m'intéresser.

-Euh…rien je disais tout ça pour te dire que cette arcade est…

-QU'IL EST MORT, CE N'EST PAS LA PEINE DE ME LE RAPPELER, JE LE SAIS TRES BIEN

-JE T'INTERDIS DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON, Tonks avait parlée d'une voix sévère, TU N'EST PAS LE SEUL A QUI IL MANQUE. Elle sembla se calmer, Sirius m'a toujours dis que tu étais comme ton père, mais l'année dernière il trouvait que tu avais un comportement étrange, presque arrogant.

-AH OUI, IL PENSAIT CA, EH BIEN, IL AVAIT TORT, ET…

-Et quoi, Harry, si tu savais à quel point il avait peur que ton arrogance se retourne vers toi

-Je ne suis pas arrogant!

-Je n'ai pas dis ça, écoute et laisse moi finir, tu as dû combattre Voldemort plus souvent que n'importe qui mais tu as étais considérait comme trop jeune, et c'est ça qui a fait que tu voulais que tout le monde sache à quel point tu as souffert, et quand ce désir que tout le monde sache la vérité s'intensifie, il peut vite devenir de l'arrogance, et Sirius voulait t'en parler, mais il ne savait pas comment te le dire.

-Tu…tu as raison…

-Je croyais que tu me vouvoyais, il faudrait savoir

-C'est comme vous voyez, professeur

-Tu peux me tutoyais imbécile, dit-elle d'une voix amusée, mais à Poudlard, il vaudra mieux me vouvoyer, d'accord.

-Tonks, Harry, le dîner est servi, le professeur Lupin se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et leurs souriait.

-On vient, Tonks se leva et se retourna vers Harry, alors tu viens

-Oui mais je voudrais rester seul un petit peu, Tonks et Lupin sortirent et Harry se retrouva seul, il sortit le petit miroir de sa valise: « comme ça je suis arrogant? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dis de ce que tu pensait. »

Il mourrait d'envie de casser tout ce qui lui tomber sous la main mais cela ne servirait à rien, après tout Tonks avait raison, il avait mal agit l'année dernière, quand il avait répondu à Ron et à Hermione il s'était cru meilleur qu'eux, il se rendit compte à quel point il avait été insolent envers tout ceux qui n'avaient voulu que l'aider, comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte, il rangea le petit miroir dans sa poche et se dirigea vers la porte, quand il les reverrait, il devrait avoir une discussion avec eux, pour s'excuser, juste pour s'excuser, il descendit et passa devant le portrait de Mrs Black sans la réveiller, il alla directement dans la cuisine, le repas était déjà servi, il s'assit entre le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall, il mangea sans se rendre compte que tout le monde le regardait, Dumbledore lui dit qu'il devrait être là à la réunion de demain et qu'il devait essayer de vider son esprit tous les soirs car on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Harry quitta la pièce et remonta dans sa chambre, il s'allongea sur le lit et fixa le plafond noirci par la poussière, il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il devait faire partie de l'Ordre, mais supporterait-il de connaître le nom de tous les morts, il n'y avait qu'une chose qui était sûre: ce serait lui qui tuerait Voldemort ou ce serait Voldemort qui le tuerait. Pourquoi tant de gens voulaient le combattre et risquaient leur vie alors qu'ils connaissaient la fin de l'histoire. Il vida son esprit et cela lui parut assez simple comparé à l'année précédente, il savait que s'il ne vidait pas son esprit il pourrait se reproduire la même chose que l'année précédente, il ferma les yeux et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Harry se réveilla à huit heures et descendit déjeuner, il aida Mrs Weasley à préparer la réunion en rajoutant des chaises et en sortant des tas de papiers auxquels Harry ne comprit rien. Puis Dumbledore entra et fit signe à Harry de s'approcher:

-Tu as bien dormi?

-Oui

-Pour ta mission, j'ai envoyé des courriers à presque tous les élèves sauf ceux que je juge inutile de prévenir, Harry sût qu'il voulait parler de Malefoy et de tous ceux qui avaient des parents Mangemorts, j'aimerais que tu évites de parler à qui que ce soit de ce qui sera dis dans les réunion ainsi qu'à Ron et Hermione, tu comprends aussi que tu dois éviter tout conflits avec des membres de l'Ordre, Harry comprit qu'il parlait de Rogue.

-Bien sûr

-Oh tiens voilà Tonks qui se lève, alors bien dormi? demanda-t-il

-Ouaaaaaaaaaaiiii, dit-elle dans un long bâillement. Oh salut Remus, dit-elle au professeur Lupin qui venait d'entrer.

-Bonjour tout le monde, dit ce dernier, lui il avait l'air bien réveillé, il manque du monde, tiens voilà le professeur Nymphadora

-Oh arrête toi, je déteste qu'on m'appelle par mon prénom et tu le sais, en plus je n'aime pas qu'on me dise professeur, j'ai l'impression de prendre trente ans.

-C'est très gentil pour moi, Harry se retourna et vit le professeur McGonagall.

-Désolée Minerva.

-Alors tout le monde a bien dormi, bonjour Harry, elle se tourna vers lui, vous êtes blanc comme un mort, vous avez bien dormis? Harry avait pâlit d'un seul coup, toutes ces retrouvailles lui avaient fait repenser à la photo que lui avait montrer Maugrey.

-Oui, je vais bien, mais c'est que j'ai un peu faim

-Tu veux quelque chose? demanda Mrs Weasley

-Non merci.

-Tonks, j'espère que tu ne feras pas de favoritisme, dit Lupin, pas comme certaines personnes.

-Est-ce que tu insinuerais, que je fais du favoritisme? Demanda Le professeur McGonagall

-Non je ne pensais pas à toi, dit le professeur Lupin d'un ton ironique, mais maintenant que tu m'en parles…

-Dis le fond de ta pensée Remus…

-Enfin bref, Tonks, tu ne feras pas de favoritisme?

-J'essayerais même si ce sera très dur de ne pas mettre de retenue au petit blond, rien que pour me venger de son père..

-Tu es indigne d'être professeur, dit McGonagall d'un ton amusée, le professeur Dumbledore sourit, Professeur ce n'est pas drôle, si elle commence comme ça,…un professeur n'agirait pas comme ça, il doit être neutre

-Dieu merci, je préfèrerais ne pas être professeur, ça vous fait prendre plus de trente ans et vous devenez gâteux, il suffit de regarder Remus et Minerva.

-QUOI! Avaient hurlés les professeurs Lupin et McGonagall

-Hum, Hum! Harry se retourna et vit le professeur Rogue, tout le monde le regarda. Désolé d'interrompre cette discussion mais tout le monde, enfin presque, attends devant la porte. Il eut un sourire narquois, et Harry comprit de qui il parlait.

-Bien faîtes les entrer, dit Dumbledore.


End file.
